This is a three month double-blind, placebo-controlled, multicenter clinical trial to determine whether twice daily aerosol therapy with recombinant human secretory leukocyte protease inhibitor (rSLPI) decreases neutrophil elastase in the lungs of CF patients (>11 years of age) with moderate lung disease of CF, and to assess for adverse effects of rSLPI.